une douleur qui nous rapproche
by gotika-hime
Summary: Edward Masen est un enfant issue d'un viol, violenté par sa mère alcoolique qui lui reproche d'avoir gâché sa vie et d'être le rejeton d'un connard. Il est alors placé par l'assistance sociale chez le Dr Cullen et sa femme, qui l'envoient vers Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous ! Je préviens que ce qui suit est une petite histoire (pas plus de cinq ou six chapitre même bien moins je pense, je vais voir.) qui a germé dans mon esprit ce week-end, eh oui j'ai des périodes comme ça, mon beau père dit toujours que je suis plutôt déconnectée par nature, ça le fait rire car il en profite pour à chaque fois me faire sursauter quand je suis dans la lune, mais c'est pas grave parce que je l'adore quand même.**

**Donc pour revenir à la petite histoire, résumé : Edward Masen est un enfant issue d'un viol, violenté par sa mère alcoolique qui lui reproche d'avoir gâché sa vie et d'être le rejeton d'un connard. Il est alors placé par l'assistance sociale chez le Dr Cullen et sa femme. Carlisle Cullen craignant qu'il s'enferme sur lui-même et qu'il se haïsse décide de l'envoyer à la rencontre d'une mystérieuse jeune artiste…et si elle avait plus de point communs avec lui que le pensait Edward…..**

**Une douleur qui nous rapproche**

**POV Edward :**

La fraîcheur commençait à agir contre mon abdomen, faisant taire un plus la douleur à mesure que j'appuyais le torchon remplit de glaçon contre mon ecchymose.

Je baissais encore le regard dessus. Elle était de taille importante, je vais encore avoir du mal à la cacher en éducation physique. Tant pis je sécherais le cours !

Je sursautais en rabattant par réflexe mon t-shirt. On frappait des coups assourdissants à la porte de l'appartement.

- police ! Madame Masen, veillez nous ouvrir !

Ma mère en train de cuver sur le canapé, grogna légèrement. Je me précipitais sur mon sac à dos à porter de main. Me relevant je fonçais sans plus chercher à comprendre et fit coulissée ma fenêtre vers le haut. Elle donnait sur l'escalier de secours de l'immeuble délabrer où nous vivions. Je m'extirpais en simple t-shirt dans le froid hivernale de Seattle.

Mais les bruits sourds de pas vers le bas me firent regarder le bas de notre immeuble alors que je commençais ma descente. Un flic arrivais dans le sens inverse, il me vu. Je me pressais de faire demi tour et de montais vers le toit.

- attends ! criait il après moi. On veut t'aider, on ne te veut aucun mal.

Mais je me fichais de ses arguments, pourquoi devais je le croire ?

Je n'atteignis jamais le toit. Une poigne forte enserra ma taille en plus de mes bras au long de mon corps. Je grimaçais de douleur avec un léger sifflement douloureux lorsqu'il toucha là où ça faisait mal.

Tout s'enchaînait sans aucun contrôle, ma tête bourdonnait. On me fit asseoir face à trois hommes dans le salon bordélique et parsemait de bouteille d'alcool vide.

Je n'avais jamais aimé l'alcool. Je n'aimais que le sucrer.

Il y avait une femme aussi, une assistante sociale qui me parlait encore et encore, mais bon dieu ne pouvait elle pas juste me foutre la paix ! M'aider ! M'aider ! Je ne leur ais rien demander moi. Un des hommes secouait prudemment ma mère, Elisabeth pour la faire émergeait de son état brumeux habituel, elle était complètement pleine.

- Edward ? Edward, tu m'écoutes ? m'appelait la femme de l'assistance sociale. Je te demandais si tu avais été victime de maltraitance, il faut que tu me le dise c'est important.

Je serrais les dents en la regardant mauvaise, elle croyait quoi ? Que j'allais tout lui dire, je sais me débrouiller tout seul merci et cassez vous !

Ma mère se redressa d'un coup comme ça, en balançant une de ses bouteilles à portée de main vers l'armoire à glace qui m'avait arrêtait dans ma fuite. Je serrais les poings en les serrant contre mon torse, je détestais quand elle était comme cela.

Elle était hystérique, elle hurlait en jetant tout ce qui passait par là.

Si les policiers partaient ça aller être ma fête.

- bon, ça suffit ! décida celui qui semblait commander, il avait même l'insigne de shérif épinglé sur le poitrail pour confirmer ma théorie. Elle ont l'embarque pour une cellule de dégrisement et le gamin, direct à l'hôpital pour un examen complet !

J'écarquillais les yeux, paniqué. Je tentais une dernière fois de m'enfuir en courant vers la porte de la cuisine en profitant de l'inattention de la jeune femme.

Mais une fois encore l'armoire à glace fit des siennes et m'attrapa sans difficulté en recommençant à écraser mon abdomen meurtrit. Dis donc il bougeait avec beaucoup d'aisance, grognais je au fond de moi, pour un gars de sa carrure.

En me voyant grimacer, il desserra sa prise mais pas assez pour me laisser partir. Sans que je ne m'y attende, il souleva un peu mon t-shirt et il vu.

Il vu les dizaines de marques récentes perdues dans les dizaines de marques moins récentes, perdues elles mêmes dans les dizaines de cicatrices qui s'accumulaient sur ma peau ces dix neuf dernières années.

Je lui lançais un regard haineux mais malgré ça, sa réaction me surpris. Il ne me regardait plus, il se contentait de fixer ma mère avec rage, en contractant sa mâchoire de manière très ostensible.

…_**.trois ans plus tard.**_

-chéri, tu vas être en retard ! descend prendre ton petit déjeuner !

- j'arrives, Esmée, lui criais je en retour d'un premier étage.

Je finis de me brossais les dents dans la salle d'en individuelle de la chambre d'ami qui est en principe ma chambre quand je viens chez les Cullen le week-end et ce depuis que ma mère avait été déposséder de tout droits parentales sur ma personne et envoyait de force en désintoxication.

J'enfilais un t-shirt à la va vite et un polos simple par-dessus. La cuisine avait une forte odeur ambiante de bacon et de jus d'orange frais à la fois, Esmée chantonnait de bonne humeur, je l'embrassais sur la joue poliment. Elle avait toujours une petite moue quand je faisais cela car elle savait que c'était plus par habitude et politesse que par véritable amour filiale, mais elle ne dit rien comme toujours et dans son regard je voyais toujours cette petite flamme de patience qui me soufflait silencieusement qu'elle attendrait à jamais que je sais près à vraiment l'étreindre avec amour.

J'avais un peu honte de la blesser ainsi, elle était une femme formidable et une personne naturellement maternelle envers les autres mais je lui refusais de me donner son amour. Je n'étais pas près et peu être ne le serais je jamais.

Carlisle descendit à son tour de l'étage de la villa, sortant probablement de son bureau. Il était las à ce que je pouvais observé mais quand il aperçut sa femme derrière les fourneaux, un sourire béat prit forme sur ses lèvres reléguant ses cernes au dernier plans.

Le docteur Carlisle Cullen et sa femme, Esmée. Ils étaient ma famille d'accueille. Carlisle était le médecin en charge de mon dossier et aussi celui qui nous avait reçut aux urgences de l'hôpital lorsque le shérif Swan m'avait forcé à faire un examen médical complet pour obtenir la preuve de mes mauvais traitements.

Mais le fait que j'atterrisse chez eux n'était en faite qu'un hasard, ils étaient déjà inscrit sur la liste des familles d'accueilles de la région et même étant la plus proche de mon ancienne vie, c'est-à-dire de mon lycée et du trou minable où nous vivions ma mère et moi, il avait été décider que c'était eux qui me prendraient en charge, histoire de ne pas trop me dépayser.

Carlisle était quelqu'un de calme et réfléchit et assurément quelqu'un de très bons de même que sa femme. Tous deux charmants, pleins de bonnes attentions et très apprécier dans la communauté. M'avoir chez eux avait quelque peu entacher leur réputation mais ils avaient agis comme si cela avait été sans importance.

Moi, je les trouvais trop parfaits.

Il me salua et s'assit à côté de moi, au bout de table en chef de famille, c'était tacite même si il n'était pas dominant, il était le pilier de se foyer. Je mâchais, pensif ma tartine de beurre, la trempant de tant à autres dans mon lait chocolaté plus que de raison. Je n'aimais pas le goût âcre du café au fond de la gorge même en y mettant plein de sucre.

Ce matin j'avais ma cinquante huitième séances chez un psychologue. En trois ans, j'avais enchaîner quatre psychologues successifs sans qu'aucun ne parviennent à « m'ouvrir au monde » comme disait Carlisle. Mais il avait bon espoir que cela arrive d'un façon ou d'une autre, il était un personnage déterminé, c'était une de ses qualités qui faisaient que je l'admirais. Il ne le savait pas mais il était un modèle pour moi, un modèle qui me répétait sans cesse que je ne serais jamais aussi bien que lui.

Je me calais un peu mieux dans le canapé. Il me regardait faire face à moi, le jambes élégamment croisées, les lunettes carrés sur le bout du nez, tenant bloc note et stylos.

- ressentez vous le besoin d'ajouter autre choses, Mr Masen ?

J'haussais les épaules un peu provocatrices.

- je dois vous avouez et je crois que cela ne vous étonneras pas que nous n'avons pas du tout avancer depuis que nous travaillons ensemble.

- non, vous avez raison, cela ne me surprend pas.

- toute cette colère en vous finira par vous faire imploser, argumenta t il.

- priez alors pour ne plus être dans les parages.

- pourquoi pensez vous que votre mère vous battez ?

- mon père l'avait violé et elle m'a eut par accident, je n'aurais pas du être là, du moins dans ses projets d'avenir lorsqu'elle était adolescente.

- connaissez vous le visage de votre père ?

- oui, il est mort en prison, la lame d'un colocataire à glisser le long de sa trachée.

- pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas défendu contre votre mère ? à dix neuf ans, votre physique vous le permettez, non ?

- elle était ma mère, elle était celle qui souffre réellement, non moi.

Il nota patiemment.

Les cinquante minutes restantes furent soporifiques. En sortant, dans les couloirs de l'hôpital je me dirigeais d'un pas décider vers le bureau de Carlisle. Cela suffisait ma coupe était pleine là ! J'en pouvais plus !

Je pris tout de même le temps de frapper à la porte. Carlisle avait beau m'énerver, si il était en rendez vous, je devrais patienter. Il m'invita à entrer un peu distraitement, je le sentais au son de sa voix.

Il releva le visage de ses papiers qu'une fois qu'il distinguait le cliquetis de la porte se refermait dans mon dos.

- Edward ! je croyais que tu rentrerais directement à la maison après ton rendez vous. Que veux tu ? tu as un problème ?

justement, commençais je soudain un peu mal à l'aise au lieu de mon hostilité précédente. Je sais que tu…que vous, Esmée et toi, voulez m'aider mais ces séances…je ne sais pas mais à chaque fois, j'ai l'impression de végéter, je ne crois pas que ce soit réellement nécessaire, je voudrais arrêter. Je te demande cela par respect pour toi mais je dois avouer que même si tu disais non, je suis majeur et je m'arrêterais de toute façon…

J'attendais qu'il réagisse, qu'il s'énerve mais il me parut plus ennuyé…pour moi, ce n'était pour lui mais pour moi qu'il s'inquiétait et cela me toucher en même temps que m'irritait.

- je voudrais que tu réfléchisse encore un peu…tempéra t il, en fait, j'aurais même un marché à te proposer.

Je fronçais les sourcils un peu septique, il me fit signe de m'asseoir face à lui, devant son bureau.

- j'acceptes que tu arrêtes le thérapie, si tu rencontre un toute dernière personne, juste une, après je te jures de te laisser faire comme tu le souhaites.

- quoi ! mais…

- juste une, insista t il, mais tu dois me promettre de faire tout ce qu'elle te dira de faire quand tu iras la voir.

- elle ?

Il opina, mais son regard sérieux et presque suppliant me persuada d'acceptait, si cela pouvait le rassurer un peu, je pouvais bien faire cela en petit signe de gratitude pour tout ce que Esmée et lui avait fait pour moi.

Il pleuvait, je fonçais en trottinant déjà bien trempé vers la porte de garage relevé entièrement. Je fis un pas à l'intérieur. Je regardais encore une fois l'adresse que m'avait donner Carlisle. C'était bien ici. Un garage ? Non, plutôt une espèce d'atelier aménagé. Cela ne ressembler pas vraiment à un cabinet de psys. Un bruit métallique me fit sursauter un peu plus au fond du hangar. Un juron. Une voix féminine, une voix douce.

- il y a quelqu'un ? appelais je.

- oui, deux minutes !

Je me dirigeais vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix, un peu hésitant et inutilement sur mes gardes.

C'est là, que je l'aperçus la première fois. Elle était penchée sur une immense toile à même le sol, et elle peignait de ses doigts. Elle s'essuya rapidement sur un chiffon à sa portée et me fit face. Elle était sans nulle doute une des plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu, pas une beauté artificielle qui ne fleurissait qu'à coup de maquillage, non, une beauté féminine faite de grâce, dégageant un charisme à la fois envoûtant et mystérieux. Je restais quelque seconde éblouis, un peu idiot.

- bonjour. Je peux vous aider ?

- euh, je ravalais difficilement ma salive tant ma gorge s'était asséchée tout à coup, euh oui, Carlisle…je veux dire le Dr Cullen m'a envoyer vous voir.

- oh oui, pour le portrait, je n'avais pas vu que c'était déjà l'heure, je suis tellement tête en l'air des fois, se moqua t elle gentiment d'elle-même.

- le portrait ?

- oui, le Dr Cullen m'a commandé un portrait de vous pour sa femme, je crois, un cadeau sans doute.

Il…il doit y avoir une erreur.

Elle prit un air un peu interrogatif et se glissa jusqu'à une grande table plus loin, où trônait tout un tas de papiers dans un bordel sans nom. Elle trouva son petit carnet tant rechercher et le feuilleta.

- non, il y a écrit un portrait d'Edward en taille 48 sur 68. oh, j'ai mis une notation.

Elle lu pour se décrypter, avec une petite moue devant sa difficulté, elle était adorable.

- oh, il est écrit que vous n'étiez au courant de rien. Je vois. Bon, on s'y met.

- que…comment ? enfin que dois je faire ?

- venez.

Je la suivais vers un coin plus convivial. Le garage était vraiment grand, aménager en atelier avec un petit salon, des commodités et une petite cuisine. Il avait de la sculpture un peu partout, des coffret en bois plein de craies ou autres outils de dessin, des pots de peinture, huile, acrylique, des fixatifs, ect…

Elle m'indiqua un tabouret haut en plein milieu du salon, un dossier avait été ajouter dessus sûrement pour pouvoir rester assis dessus des heures en temps que modèle. Elle, elle se mit au fond d'un canapé bien rembourré et bas, en réalité il n'avait pas de pied, installer à même le sol. Elle attrapa grand carton à dessin avec un crayon de sépia, se mettant en tailleur sa feuille sur ses genoux, elle se mit confortablement face à moi, se déplaçant parfois de quelques millimètres d'un côté ou de l'autre, certainement pour la lumière.

Elle me regardait de ses grands yeux marron sans fond et si obnubilant avec tant de passion et de concentration que je me sentis frémir sous leur intensité. Elle ne dessinait toujours pas, m'observant dans un silence religieux.

Moi aussi j'en profiter pour la dévisager. Elle devait être un peu plus jeune que moi, voir avoir mon âge, elle était si belle. Pourquoi Carlisle m'envoyait il faire un portrait avec une déesse ? Edward ! Calme tes trop pleins d'hormones !

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et reprit la parole.

- quatre heurs, je pense que cela devrait me suffire dans un premier temps, quatre heures de pose. Comme généralement je fais des séances d'une heure, cela vous reviendra à quatre séances à revenir me voir. Ou si vous le voulez, je peux en faire une de deux heures, cela vous évitera de revenir une fois sur les quatre fois demander. Mais je ne les ferais pas d'affiler pour la bonne et simple raison que je préfères laissez un peu de temps entre mes croquis comme cela j'ai des expressions différentes en fonction de jours. Vous n'êtes pas obliger de rester dans la même position. Parfois même, je vous observerais simplement sans dessiner. Après nos quatre séances, je m'accorde un moins pour faire votre portrait sur la base de mes croquis, cela car il m'arrive de recommencer des dizaines fois un même portrait, j'aime le perfectionnement.

Je ne savais quoi dire face à tout ce monologue, je me contentais d'hochais la tête, affirmant que j'étais d'accord et prêt à commencer. Mais une question me brûlait la langue.

- on reste sans rien dire toute une heure ?

Elle sourit en traçant un premier trait. Elle était mignonne avec un sourire timide.

- mes clients d'habitude sont au courant de ma manière de faire.

- Comment cela ?

- On vient pour me parler. Quand je dessine, j'écoute, je ne dis rien, je n'interromps pas, je ne pose pas de questions, je ne juges pas…alors les gens viennent souvent me voir juste pour parler et se sentir écouter.

- Comme un psy ?

- Non, sourit elle une fois de plus, je ne connais rien à la psychologie. Je n'analyse rien de se qu'on me dit, je suis juste un réceptacle.

Elle avait une voix tendre, comme une caresse, on doutait qu'elle ne puisse jamais crier, elle était si apaisante.

- je ne connais pas votre nom alors que Carlisle vous a donné le mien.

- C'est vrai, admit elle, je suis Bella.

- …donc je dois juste parler ?

- non, vous ne le faite que si vous le voulez, sinon restez silencieux moi, je ne parlerais que pour répondre à vos questions, du moins celle qui me semble digne d'une réponse.

- et je dis ce que je veux.

- du moment que vous n'êtes pas impoli.

Je la regardais effectuer ses tracés un moment. Elle n'était pas comme mes psys, elle ne me fixait pas pour me faire avouer à coup d'œil hostile et méfiant ou bien intéresser de découvrir mon secret pour s'écrier soudain : oui ! C'est moi qui l'ais dompter !

Elle se suffisait à dessiner. On ne parla pas pendant un quart d'heure, elle avait fait trois esquisse attrapant ici et là ce qu'il l'intéresser sur mon visage.

Et alors je ressentis le besoin, l'envie véritable de parler dans cette atmosphère douce et réconfortante. La pièce n'avait pas le luxe d'un cabinet mais il avait une chose en plus, il vibrait d'amour, un amour pour son prochain….


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour reviews ça me touche toujours autant !**

**Réponses a vos questions : en réalité Edward a 22 ans et Bella 21.**

**Enfin la suite ! Bonne lecture ! Je tiens à préciser pour ma défense que j'ai déjà la suite d'écrit dans un cahier mais comme je dois céder l'ordinateur à mon petit frère je ne peux pas vous la taper mais je promets de la poster le plus vite possible.**

**Chapitre 2 :**

- j'aime le froid, la sensation qui chasse la douleur…

Seul le bruit du crayon sur le grain de la feuille m'interrompait. Elle écoutait.

- vous, c'est le dessin et bah moi c'est le piano, il faut croire, me passais je une main nerveuse sur la nuque, je ne vis que pour cela jusqu'à maintenant du moins…je crois que je ne me mettrais réellement en couple que lorsque je trouverais une personne qui m'obnubilera plus que ma passion de la musique…

Elle écoutait.

- on m'a considéré comme un prodige quand j'ai été reçut au conservatoire et j'y fais de l'alternance à présent en tant que professeur, il avait été mon premier lieu de refuge, je n'ais pas réussis à en partir. Je donne régulièrement des concerts un peu partout…

Tout ce qui faisait de moi ce que je suis, se mit à défilait sur mes lèvres sans liens logiques, sans sarcasme. Je parlais sans gêne comme si c'était naturel.

Elle écoutait.

- ma trousse est la même depuis le collège, dans mon appartement à Seattle, il y a un bazar infernal mais grâce à cela j'ai connu Alice. Alice Brandon, elle est la propriétaire de mon immeuble et ma meilleure amie. C'est un vrai feu follet et une amie loyale. Elle fait des études en stylisme. Etant fille unique et orpheline, elle a hérité d'une fortune en immobilier de ses parents. Elle a donc très vite développé un sens aigu des affaires. Elle est horrifiée à chaque fois que je remets les mêmes fringues deux fois, qua j'ai un trou ou que mes habits soient mal assortis. J'aime bien lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs alors il m'arrive de le faire exprès. Elle est certainement la personne la plus proche de moi de toute ma vie…Ensuite je dirais que je déteste les olives à part dans de la sauce de soja chaude. Le matin, il m'arrive de manger du gingembre confi au sirop de framboise avec des céréales en pétale au chocolat, beaucoup trouve cela étrange…

Elle écoutait toujours. Sentir son regard longeait ma peau était électrisant, une sensation que j'étais sur de ne jamais oublier.

Je parlais encore d'Alice, un peu d'Esmée, des cours que je donnais, et même des rêves un peu utopiques que je faisais enfant, ils me permettaient d'échapper à la douleur par le biais de mes pensées.

Puis sans que je ne m'en aperçoive l'heure s'était écoulée. Elle avait tout écouté je le savais. Elle non plus n'avait pas vu l'heure passée, ce fut son radio réveil qui éclata notre bulle en activant une chanson connue de Queen.

Je la saluais, allégrement. J'étais allégé d'un poids invisible. Et j'étais convaincu que cette nuit là me serait paisible pour la première fois depuis des années.

Elle me demanda de revenir le même jour le week-end suivant. Je préférais la voir en quatre fois pour la voir plus longtemps. Je ne me sentais pas différent mais juste…complet comme si il m'avait toujours manquer une chose primordiale et que Bella venait de me l'offrir.

Je n'avais pas besoin de prendre en note notre prochain rendez-vous, il serait omniprésent dans mes pensées toute la semaine.

En rentrant à la villa pour saluer mes parents avant de rentrer chez moi, à mon appartement, Carlisle m'accueillit scrutateur. Je m'affalais dans le canapé à côté de lui.

- un portrait ? fis je incrédule.

Il haussa les épaules, malicieux.

- tu lui as parlé ?

- oui, admis je dubitatif, j'ai plus parler de moi en une heure que dans toute mon existence.

Il soupira distinctement de soulagement.

- je mentirais si je ne disais pas que je suis fier de moi mais je suis fier de toi aussi, Edward, très fier…tu as parlé de ta mère ?

- non, ni de ma mère ni de mon lien avec toi…les drames dès la première séances, je me suis dit que ce n'était peu être pas utile.

- tu as le temps, non ?

- trois heures, elle est peintre, papa, pas psy.

Je l'avais appelé ainsi sans faire attention, c'était juste venu dans ma bouche. Je ne relevais pas mais lui eut par contre du mal à masquer son cœur gonflé de fierté.

Je choisis de rentrer dîner chez moi, fatigué.

Alice avait laissée un message sur mon répondeur. Elle s'absentait une semaine, un défilé de mode à Rome en Italie.

Je vécus ma semaine avec la sensation étrange d'en être qu'un spectateur.

J'ouvrais les yeux et je décomptais les jours qu'il me restait à attendre de la revoir.

Je m'investissais comme jamais dans chaque acte que j'effectuais, allant même à faire le grand nettoyage dans mon appartement et classant mes partitions éparpillées partout dans des classeurs.

J'arrivais donc de plus en plus fébrile à la villa Cullen à Forks le soir du vendredi. La semaine je restais à mon appartement mais je savais que le week-end cela faisait plaisir à Esmée de m'avoir avec eux.

Le dimanche en milieu d'après midi, j'entrais dans le garage de Bella. Je n'étais pas nerveux comme on aurait pu le croire, je pressentais que je faisais quelque chose de bien, j'ignore pourquoi cela c'était juste présent en moi.

La portière en taule était relevée entièrement comme la fois dernière. Je distinguais la musique à fond plus loin dans le hangar. Je reconnus Lithium de Nirvana bientôt suivit de Genesis, I can't dance.

Elle était là, dos à moi, devant un bloc d'argile qu'elle moulait en un visage, pour l'instant sans traits particuliers. Les caresses de ses doigts qui modelaient la terre molle m'excitaient…je devais m'obliger à penser à autres choses.

- Bella.

Elle sursauta en pivotant vers moi, raide. Elle se détendit rapidement.

- désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

- Je ne vous ais pas entendue, en même temps avec la musique…grimaça t elle avec une moue d'excuse.

- ce n'est rien.

Elle partit se laver les mains pour me serrer la mienne, une paume si chaude et si douce, elle éteignit la musique et me fit asseoir comme la semaine précédente.

Elle reprit son grand carnet, sa place et on reprit comme si la séance n'avait pas était interrompue.

Je mentionnais le voyage d'Alice, de mon propre voyage quand j'y étais pour y donner un concert en Italie.

Puis vint des expériences plus douloureuses, quelques relations houleuses avec mes ex-petites amies et enfin ma mère, Carlisle…

Je l'avais sentis se tendre mais j'avais poursuivis. A peine, la radio se déclencha t elle de nouveau qu'elle se lâcha enfin comme craquant sous la pression. Elle me tourna le dos avec un rire noir, elle claqua son carnet sur la table en s'appuyant des deux mains, à plats, un tremblement dans tout son corps perceptible.

- votre mère était une mauvaise mère, lâcha t elle froidement soudain.

Là je fulminais. Comment osait elle ? Je m'étais livré et elle allait retourner mes aveux contre moi ? Étais je si monstrueux pour qu'elle me veuille autant de mal ?

- comment pouvez vous la juger ainsi ? Vous ne savez rien ! m'enrageais je.

- probablement, murmura t elle funeste.

Elle me fit face en me tendant un des portraits qu'elle venait tout juste de produire. Il était sobre, il m'éblouit par je ne sais quoi du premier coup d'œil. Je restais une seconde bouche bée à le fixer.

- je refuse ce contrat. Je vous présente mes excuses et ne demande aucunes rémunérations. J'aurais par contre un message pour le docteur Cullen : ne plus tenter de m'utiliser, nos relations pourraient en subir les répercussions.

- je ne comprends pas…

- Carlisle vous expliquera, je pense…il n'avait pas le droit de m'imposer à vous, si vous avez des questions…plus tard…c'est à vous de venir me voir…

je ne…

vous devriez partir.

C'est ainsi qu'elle me mit à la porte, sous un ciel nuageux, je fonçais immédiatement vers la villa hors de moi. Une colère qui ne s'atténuait pas était en ébullition en moi et je n'arrivais pas à en identifier la cause précise…


	3. Chapter 3

**J'ai adorée lire vos commentaires même si je l'avoue cela m'a un peu frustrée de voir que certain avait deviner la suite aisément mais j'espère que cela ne gâchera rien à votre plaisir. Pour ce qui m'ont demander : Edward vit à Seattle et travaille au conservatoire du centre ville mais Bella, elle vit à Forks un peu plus loin dans la forêt que le Cullen, et elle travaille dans le centre de Forks aussi. Edward vit à Seattle la semaine et le week-end il est à Forks.**

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3 :**

J'arrivais le plus vite possible à la villa, je crois ne jamais avoir autant serrer mes jointures aussi fort. Carlisle et Esmée buvait un thé face à face au comptoir de la cuisine lorsque je fis irruption. Je me plantais devant eux, munis d'une expression peu aimable.

Ma main se plaqua sur le plateau de marbre, aplatissant le portrait qu'avait fait Bella face à eux.

- elle m'a mit à la porte, et… oh !elle me fait dire que tu n'aurais pas du la manipuler pour l'imposait à moi, tu as une explication ?

- elle a devinée, sourit il, j'adore cette gamine.

- Carlisle ! rabroua faussement Esmée, elle ne pouvait en retenir un sourire complice pour son mari.

Elle semblait apprécier l'intérêt amicale **(je tiens à le préciser pour que cela ne porte pas à confusion) **que portait son mari pour Bella. Elle regarda le dessin de plus près avec ravissement. Elle le mit devant moi, à l'endroit. Je ne pu me retenir de toucher de la bulbe de mes doigts les cernes insistaient au crayon de bois.

- il y a deux raisons qui m'ont poussées à t'envoyer vers Isabella. La première était que Esmée adore son travail…

D'un hochement de tête, il invita Esmée à poursuivre pour m'expliquer.

- que vois-tu sur cette feuille, Edward ?

Qu'est que j'y voyais ?...Moi, j'étais un peu fatigué, j'avais cette ride soucieuse entre les sourcils mais il se dégageait autre chose de ce croquis…il irradiait…non, ce n'était pas cela, il transmettait plutôt, une impression de vrai, une impression de moi, de ces traits se dégageaient ma personnalité comme aucun autre ne m'avait autant mis à nu. Et cette lueur au fond de mes yeux qui reflétaient une profonde blessure…elle m'avait restituée entièrement sur cette page blanche.

Face à ma mine, Esmée compris que j'avais trouvé ce qu'elle y voyait.

- c'est exact, Edward. Elle ne dessine pas des visages, elle dessine des gens. C'est pour cela qu'elle les fait parler et qu'elle observe, elle apprend à nous connaître, notre voix peu être une indication tout comme nos petites mimiques, la façon dont on remet une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, la manière qu'on a de soupirer, de perdre notre regard dans le vide pour réfléchir à ce qu'on va dire, ainsi de suite…

- et la deuxième raison ?

- elle et toi avez plus de choses en commun que tu ne semble le croire…viens je vais te montrer.

Je suivis son mouvement, difficilement, car j'avais du mal à me détacher de mon portrait, c'était une puissante attraction, si irréelle…

Je montais dans la Mercedes noir de Carlisle. On appartenait à la classe aisée, il fallait bien le dire.

Il se gara devant un petit centre social pour enfants. Celui-ci jouxtait un petit parc où des enfants jouaient déjà. Les bambins riaient et criaient autour du toboggan, des balançoires et des arbres.

Carlisle les examina un à un avec un sourire attendrit. Un sourire que me disait qu'il aurait pu être un merveilleux père si je lui en avais laissé l'occasion ou s'il en avait eut un à lui. Il désigna alors à mon attention, un petit garçon. Il devait avoir six-sept ans. Il semblait un peu isolé des autres, lisant calmement un livre, assis en tailleur sur une table en bois de pique nique du parc. Il était concentré et passionné par e qu'il lisait, il me fit vaguement penser à Bella lorsqu'elle esquissait.

A côté de lui était assis un jeune homme, grand et blond, je mesurais son âge à approximativement le mien. Il feuilletait des dossiers.

- il s'appelle Aidan, il vient d'avoir sept ans, et il est le fils de Bella.

Je me figeais, une mère, elle était une mère. Il avait sept ans, elle l'aurait eut à quoi seize ans ?

- à côté, c'est le psychologue de l'hôpital, il fait du bénévolat dans ce centre, Jasper Hale, c'est un gentil jeune homme, il est le meilleur ami de Bella depuis le collège.

Le « Alice » de Bellan songeais je.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il me montrait tout cela, tout ce que je voyais résultait de ce petit voyage était de la déception car Bella n'était pas libre. J'auras voulut être proche d'elle, et sortir, je l'avoue.

Les parents commencèrent à afflués pour venir chercher leur progéniture. Certaines mères, je le relevais, parlaient entre elles en jetant de fréquent coup d'œil méfiant en direction du fils de Bella. Cela me réappelait un peu mon passé…les regards de pitié ou de préjugé du genre « tel père tel fils », combien de fois l'avais je entendue dans la cour de récréation.

Au début, je n'étais qu'un enfant, je ne comprenais pas. Mais quand je saisis la vérité, celle qui avait créé mon existence, celle qui disait que mon père avait violé ma mère alors je m'étais méprisé. Je me suis mis à défendre ma mère, envers et contre tout, même contre elle et sa violence, elle était une jeune fille fabuleuse avant, me disais je. Et j'avais continué à me le répétais inlassablement, j'aurais tellement voulu que se soit vraiment cela…mais des fois quand j'étais seul dans le silence en repensant à ce que j'étais, je me demandais pourquoi je méritais cela…la vérité était que je n'avais jamais trouver ma réponse.

- tu as eut vite fait de repérer les mauvaises langues, aperçut à son tour Carlisle.

- que disent elles ?

- tu ne devines pas ?

Je croyais me douter de la conclusion de cette journée, et celle-ci était loin de me plaire. Je la redoutais. Je la niais. Rien ne pouvait être aussi…aussi similaire. Cela ne devrait pas arriver.

Bientôt Aidan fut le dernier présent, attendant patiemment sa maman. Jasper attendait avec lui, comme si cela était une habitude.

Là encore, je me voyais attendre, seul à l'arrêt de bus, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe même après parfois quand elle m'avait promit de venir, j'avais toujours l'espoir qu'elle change un jour, qu'on soit une vrai famille mais elle n'était jamais venue. Bien trop ivre pour mettre un pas devant l'autre…

Bella arriva en courant à bout de souffle. Un peu décoiffer par son affolement, elle se jeta avec élan au cou de son fils qui en fit tomber son livre en riant. Resplendissant, irradiant, je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir voir un visage un jour s'illuminait autant, pourtant Bella me le montrait.

Aidan essuya la joue de sa maman où demeuraient encore des traces de fusain. Elle donna ensuite une accolade amicale au grand blond, puis ils partirent tous les deux mains dans la main.

- viens !

Carlisle sortit de la voiture.

On les suivit jusqu'à un parc un peu pus grand, il était désert à cet heure là, mais tous deux semblaient le préférer ainsi. Ils ne nous avaient pas encore aperçut. On marcher vers eux à notre rythme, slalomant entre quelques arbres.

Bella poussait Aidan sur la balançoire, toujours plus haut. Le petit garçon parlait à sa maman avec plein d'entrain, un aspect très contradictoire du petit lecteur silencieux qui ne parle pas avec ceux de son âge.

Ce qu'il recevait sous mes yeux était tout ce que j'aurais voulut avoir par le passé.

- tu l'envies, hein ? il reçoit l'amour de sa mère…c'est un beau tableau…

- mais il y a une ombre à ce tableau, n'est ce pas ? me tournais je vers lui.

Il était appuyé à un arbre, les main dans les poches, l'air s'était un peu rafraîchit. Il baissa les yeux insufflant ainsi un peu le poids de ses aveux dans l'air qui nous entourait.

- Aidan est comme toi…

- …moi ?...tu veux dire que…bégayais je.

- Isabella Marie Swan, Bella, s'est faite violée, elle avait tout juste quinze ans…Aidan est né de ce traumatisme.

Je titubais à reculons, pris de vertige. Je suffoquais. J'avais des sueurs froides. Je déglutis difficilement.

Je relevais vivement la tête, comme électrocuté, vers l'enfant et sa mère. Ils me semblaient si bien entre eux. Elle ne le détestait pas ! A tout cela se superposaient mes nombreux souvenirs, de la haine que ma mère déverser sur moi sans répit. Comment ?

J'ouvris plusieurs fois la bouche à la recherche d'air ou de mots.

- comment…

- je ne répondrais pas, me coup t il, si tu as des questions ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais les poser.

Je regardais vers Bella. J'avais compris la seconde raison. J'avais tant d'interrogations qui se bousculaient dans ma tête.

- tu pourrais…commençais je.

Mais déjà il se dirigeait vers Aidan ma comprenant sans un mot.

- Bella !

- bonjour Dr Cullen, Edward. Aidan tu dis bonjour au Dr Cullen et à son fils.

- bonjour Dr Cullen, bonjour son fils !

Sa réflexion taquine m'amena un faible sourire aux lèvres.

- Bella, combien de fois t'ais je dit de m'appeler Carlisle ?

- au moins autant de fois qu'elle tombe chaque jour, se moqua sur un ton séreux son fils.

Cela fit rougir sa mère d'un doux teint rose adorable. Aidan avait de la répartie.

- Aidan, tu joues un peu avec Carlisle, ça ne t'embête pas ?

- oui ! Carlisle poussait très haut ! Se récria t il.

Carlisle obtempéra mais avec prudence alors que nous nous écartions un peu pour discuter à l'insu du petit garçon.

….


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou, ça y est je suis en vacance, mais le revers de la médaille c'est un planning chargé de révision Youyou !(En toute ironie bien sur) **

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, biz (et pour ceux qui ont demandés je ne sais pas encore la fin moi-même, même si j'ai de vagues idées alors je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres).**

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture !**

On les regardait déjà depuis un moment. Aucun mots n'avaient étés échanger. Elle devait se douter que je connaissais à présent les grandes lignes de son histoire, elle devait pensée que je la jugerais et la regarderais de haut comme tout ceux de cette ville.

- j'imagine que tu connais la version officielle…

Bingo ! Mais au contraire de ce à quoi je m'attendais, elle garda la tête haute, fière. Elle n'avait aucune honte, et aucune appréhension sur ce que je pouvais penser. Enfin, elle se tourna vers moi avec son regard franc, imparable.

- je vais te dire une chose dont très peu de personne sont au courant, et ce dans un seul but, te montrer une chose : la femme qui t'as mit au monde n'était pas une mère !

Elle avait appuyé chacun de ses mots, me faisant passer par son regard la puissance et la véracité de chacun d'eux.

- c'était deux mois après mon viol, personne ne savait ce qui m'était arrivée…je n'avais rien dit, cela à peu être était mon erreur en fin de compte. Je faisais un peu de course à pieds avec Jasper, mon meilleur ami. On était sur le terrain d'athlétisme du lycée, dehors. Il faisait beau. Il faisait bon. Mon corps me faisait honte, j'avais mal partout, c'était du au coups que j'avais reçu et à…enfin bref, j'ai endurée sans rien dire, car je pensais que ce n'était que psychologique…j'ai trop poussée, j'ai fait un malaise et on m'a emmener à l'hôpital. C'est Carlisle qui a découvert le problème, il a découvert les vestiges de coups qui restaient encore apparentes, ils étaient rares mais ils étaient bien là. Il ne lui à pas fallut longtemps pour comprendre mais là encore je n'ais rien dit. Il s'est avérer que mon malaise était du à ma grossesse mais aussi à un déni de grossesse, mon corps rejetait l'être qui se formait à l'intérieur de moi, il rejetait le mal qu'on avait insinuer en moi. J'avais peur, j'étais inconsolable mais le pire fut après…après ma décision.

Ta décision ?

Oui, je n'étais qu'à deux mois, Edward, sais tu ce que cela signifie ?

…tu pouvais avorter.

C'était une affirmation. Je ne savais plus rien à partir de ce moment là, à partir de cette certitude là. Elle avait gardé Aidan, c'était un choix. Son choix. Non, une obligation.

- je vis à Forks depuis que notre mère, à mon frère et à moi, nous a abandonner, je devais avoir six ans. Je savais tout ce qu'entraînerait mon choix mais je l'ais prit tout de même. J'aurais pu fuir aussi dans une autre ville comme mon frère et Jazz, me le conseillaient pour avoir une vie paisible où personne ne me connaîtrait mon passé mais j'ai tenue à rester pour que mon enfant sache que lui, il est innocent et que jamais, jamais, je n'aurais honte de lui.

- comment les autres ont apprit ce qui t'était arrivé si tu n'en avais parlé à personne ?

- quand je suis sorti de l'hôpital, j'ai retrouvée mon père et mon grand frère à la maison. Jasper leur avait juste dit que j'avais fait un malaise puisqu'il ne savait encore rien. Ce soir là, j'ai perdue une chose que je n'aurais jamais cru perdre…mon père. Je ne leur ais avouer que ma grossesse cette nuit là et mon père m'a mise à la porte de la maison en me reniant.

J'étais estomaqué, comment avait il pu ?

- une grande dispute à éclaté, mon frère, lui, me défendait, il ne m'aurais jamais abandonner peu importe les actes que j'aurais fait mais il ne croyait pas que j'étais ce genre de fille, il était sur qu'il avait une autre explication à cela. Alors il a quitté le foyer familial avec moi. A l'abandon de notre mère, mon père travaillait beaucoup, on s'était retrouver Emmett et moi, seuls contre tous et là pour celui de notre père, cela avait été la même chose, notre lien s'était solidifiait…et ce à jamais.

Où êtes vous allez ?

Chez Jazz, ses parents sont de riches entrepreneurs sans cesse à voyager dans le monde, il ne s'entend pas particulièrement avec eux que ce soit aujourd'hui ou à l'époque. Il vivait dans une villa luxueuse de Seattle et tenait à prendre le bus tout les matin pour venir se perdre dans le lycée de notre petit Forks. Il nous a accueillit. C'est un ami loyal. Et cette nuit là, alors que nous avions tout notre quotidien, toute notre vie qui s'écouler, on était là, tout les trois, calmes. On était ensemble, on était en sécurité, alors je leur ais tout dit.

Elle prit une profonde respiration. Comment faisait elle cela ? Paraître aussi forte et vulnérable à la fois. Ce qu'elle était n'avait pas de nom. Elle était courageuse, attentionnée…à aucun moment elle n'a prit le temps de s'apitoyer sur elle, les problèmes s'ensuivaient et elle faisait face avec force.

- deux jours plus tard, Emmett avait tabassé un de ses coéquipiers de Baseball presque à mort et s'est fait arrêter par notre propre père.

- ce coéquipier était ton violeur, n'est ce pas ?

Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrières d'un geste un peu nerveux, comme moi je le faisais bien souvent. Elle hésitait, mais inspirant profondément, elle battit ses démons intérieurs pour continuer. Pour racontait. Pour me parler.

- moi, c'était le dessin, la peinture, l'aquarelle…Emmett, c'était le baseball. Les deux choses les plus importantes pour lui dans la vie étaient moi et le baseball, je le savais. Comme moi je lui tenais la première place avec Jazz et avec mon père, bien sur. A sa dernière année de lycée, il s'est fait repérer par un chercheur de talent. Il a obtenu une bourse pour l'université. Il revenait chaque week-end à la maison. Il me manquait beaucoup. Parfois, il revenait avec un de ses coéquipiers avec qui il s'entendait bien.

Je savais que la suite ne serait pas un joli conte de fée et je n'étais pas sur de vouloir l'entendre mais je restais suspendu à ses lèvres. Je voulais que ses mots m'imprègnent sa douleur, qu'elle me la donne pour que je puisse l'en débarrasser qu'elle n'ait pas à revivre cela que je vivrais sa douleur à sa place. Mais elle était devant moi et elle souffrait sans rien partager.

- Mike était venu, deux ou trois fois déjà. C'était un gars plutôt du genre populaire, le roi du lycée si tu vois ce que je veux dire…j'aurais du me méfier quand il est venu une après midi en avance de ce que m'avait dit Emmett. Mais je l'ai laissé entrer dans la maison…

Elle n'ajouta rien. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à dire.

Le premier sentiment que je ressentais était une grande admiration. Et immédiatement je culpabilisais. C'était un tort, même insultant envers elle et tout ce qu'elle avait enduré pour continuer à vivre sans jamais faillir dans son devoir de mère.

- et ton frère ?

- Emmett Swan est sortit de prison grâce à ma plainte qui à servir de circonstance atténuante, il est devenu riche en devenant joueur de baseball professionnel. Je vis dans sa maison plus loin dans la forêt que celle de tes parents. Il voyage beaucoup donc on est souvent que tout les deux avec Aidan, cela angoisse beaucoup mon frère, il est un peu surprotecteur…je suis heureuse que mon « expérience » n'ait rien gâcher à sa passion, il ne me présente plus aucun des joueurs de son équipe ou ne les fait plus venir non plus je lui en suit reconnaissante…

- et ton père…comment a-t-il réagit ?

- son témoignage, puisque c'est lui qui a arrêter Emmett à contre cœur, nous a beaucoup aider, puis après tout ce n'était pas par Emmett qu'il était déçu. Quand il a su ce qu'il s'était réellement passer, il a voulu faire amende honorable, je crois que je lui aurais pardonner très vite, je n'y peu rien je ne suis pas rancunière par nature…mais Emmett n'a pas vu cela de la même manière et lui a interdit de m'approcher…je l'aperçois parfois…de loin…

- …le shérif Swan, c'est ça ?

- oui, pourquoi ?

- tu te souviens quand je t'ais parler des policiers qui sont venue me chercher chez ma mère…

Elle opina.

- c'était ton père, avec Emmett, je pense, je me remémorais l'armoire à glace qui avait hait ma mère du premier regard.

- mon frère allait parfois avec mon père, c'est vrai, confirma t elle, il parait que sa stature intimide facilement mais en vrai c'est un gros nounours avec le cœur sur la main.

- il est ton frère, soufflais je doucement attendrit ne voyant qu'elle, je doutais qu'elle m'ait entendue.

Aidan arriva en véritable tornade et sauta dans les bras de sa mère qui le rattrapa avec dextérité. Bella lui offrit un sourire aimant, j'avais encore du mal à réaliser…mais j'avais de l'espoir, peu être qu'en fin de compte ce n'était pas ma faute, peu être n'étais je pas coupable de ma vie, de mon passé tortueux…

Carlisle nous rejoignit plus calmement. Il appréciait vraiment Bella et son fils, un peu comme il m'aimait moi, comme une fille, et je voyais de la part de Bella un grand respect pour cet homme.

- oh Bella, Charlie…

Je devinais que Charlie était le père de Bella vu comment elle se fit raide autant que attentive.

- il s'inquiète, il y a une série de cambriolage en ce moment qui a lieux dans la région, ils n'ont toujours pas arrêté les coupables. Ton père voudrait que tu reviennes chez lui temporairement, tu es toutes seules et isolée, de plus ta maison et grande et luxueuse…

- oui, mon frère fait plutôt dans la démesure, tenta t elle de détendre l'atmosphère mais je distinguais au regard qu'elle coulait à son fils qu'elle était réellement inquiète qu'il leur arrive quelque chose.

Et moi dont, je ne supporterais pas qu'on lui fasse du mal une fois de plus, ce serait une fois de trop, ni à elle, ni à Aidan par ailleurs, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'identifier à lui…j'avais un besoin irrépressible de la savoir bien en sécurité, de la protéger, un élan sur lequel je n'arrivais encore à poser un nom mais qui s'insinuer en moi pour ne plus jamais me quitter, il s'ancrait irrévocablement.

- si tu préfères, je peux venir m'installer chez toi, j'avais prononcé ces mots sans m'en rendre compte ou analyser leur imbécillité…

Comment une jeune femme qui s'est faite violée pourrait invité un inconnu à vivre chez elle ? Je voyais le regard de Carlisle s'allumait d'une lueur qui était un mélange de fierté et de crainte. J'avais besoin d'être près d'elle pour la protéger, mais pas seulement j'éprouvais le besoin de les observer, elle et Aidan, de me nourrir d'un quotidien utopique que j'aurais voulu m'approprier à une époque, j'étais vraiment égoïste de penser ainsi, ils n'étaient pas ma mère et moi…mais je le devais…

Je crus un moment que Bella lisait dans mon regard le cheminement de mes pensées, de mon combat intérieur, de mes doutes car elle ouvrit la bouche, avec de la compassion dans ses iris :

- d'accords, merci.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut, pour ce qui voudrait savoir par politesse un peu sur ma vie ( ou même pour ceux qui s'en foutent et lisent ce message par habitude) je vous informe que la tension s'est relâchée puisque ma semaine de BAC BLANC est finie et je peux même me vanter d'avoir réussis l'épreuve de philo, et oui, j'suis trop fière. Bref tout ça pour dire que je serais plus disponible à écrire.**

**Voila le suite, biz et bonne lecture !**

**POV Edward :**

Je me garais devant l'immense « chalet ». Carlisle m'avait prévenu mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce genre d'ouvrage de la part de Bella. D'après Esmée, l'architecture de la maison en bois avait été dessinée personnellement par Bella, c'était une villa au style moderne mélangé avec tout un tas d'arcade baroque et de grande baie vitrée sur chaque façade. La maison appelait à la luminosité. Et dans le contexte de la personnalité de Bella, je comprenais qu'elle est put vouloir de la lumière dans sa vie.

Je m'en voulais parfois de penser ainsi. Après tout, Bella était une jeune fille à part entière avant et après ce qu'el avait vécue, je n'avais pas le droit de l'insulter comme cela, à penser que chacun de ses gestes étaient régit par le souvenir de son cauchemar personnel. Bien sur, cela avait dû influencer considérablement sa vie, par le mal qu'on lui avait fait, par toute les portes qu'on lui avait fermé puis par la présence d'Aidan mais même si elle avait été aussi courageuse, ce n'est pas uniquement cet aspect que je voulais connaître et découvrir de Bella. Je voulais tout découvrir de Bella, de la moindre de ses pensées inutiles en passant par ses regrets jusqu'à ses rêves…

Le cri de Bella me ramena dans le moment présent, je me dépêchais de sortir de ma voiture pour pénétrer dans le hall d'entrée même pas fermé à clef mais je me détendis distinctement en entendant à la suite de son cris ses rires s'élevaient dans l'air. Je me sentais un peu bête mais essentiellement soulagé.

Prendre conscience que j'avais accourus vers un danger inconnu pour elle, me fit un peu peur, j'en avais le vertige. Comment avait elle pu prendre autant d'importance en moi, sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Elle s'était frayée un chemin dans les veines de mon corps, brisant ma carapace bien en place, sans aucune douleur…

- il y a quelqu'un ?

Elle continuait de rire, je suivis ce son cristallin sereinement. Je longeais un corridor, passant sur ma droite un grand séjour et sur ma gauche un cuisine typiquement américaine avec tout un aménagement luxueux un peu comme celui qu'avait fait Esmée dans mon appartement. Puis j'atteignais la porte du garage. Elle n'était plus vraiment une porte vu qu'on l'avait retirer de ses gonds. Tout avait été aménagé un peu comme l'atelier de Bella en ville, de grande planche au centre de la pièce sur des trépieds, tout les mur étaient couvertes de toile, parfois vierge d'autre pleine de couleur, de paysage, de portrait inconnu, de tous les formats…et devant moi une toile qui recouvrait entièrement le mur que ce soit en largeur ou en longueur, à ses pieds une bâche protéger le sol. Elle était à peine entamé avec des éclaboussure de peinture par ci par là.

Aidan et Bella étaient là. Bella gigotait sur le sol, allongée sur le dos. Aidan était sur elle, rigolant à gorge déployée. Il avait les mains pleines de peinture et tentait d'en mettre sur le visage de sa mère qui s'esquivait doucement. Je remarquais qu'Aidan avait déjà une moitié de joue rouge et du blanc dans les cheveux, un peu fait comme des piques fait au gel le matin devant le miroir de notre nouvelle génération. Bella elle n'avait qu'un peu de jaune prés d'une oreille et une tâche noir sur le début de sa gorge tout juste au dessous du menton.

Je les regardais un instant attendrit, m'appuyant contre la chambranle de la porte d'une épaule, un peu pensif.

Je les regardais sans les voir, pleins de souvenirs m'assaillaient en même temps.

Comment pouvais je possédais en moi autant de jalousie et d'envie ? C'était vraiment amer de découvrir cet aspect de notre personnalité. Je n'avais pas été heureux dans mon enfance c'était un fait mais comment pouvais je être aussi égoïste en souhaitant avoir été à la place de ce petit bout de chou…tout c'était arrangé pour moi à présent mais je n'arrivais même pas à en prendre conscience, sans cesse enfermé à regarder derrière moi…il est vrai que j'étais honteux.

Je ne vis même pas Aidan approchait, porté à bout de bras par sa mère, il plaqua sa main en plain sur mon nez, le bout de ses doigts sur mon front et tout cela dans une jolie couleur magenta.

Il rit en gesticulant entre les mains de sa mère, tout content de sa plaisanterie. Et entraînais dans cette bonne humeur plus que contagieuse, je ris à mon tour. Un vrai rire incontrôlable que je n'avais pas ressentis depuis bien longtemps, je devais bien me l'avouer.

Aidan gesticula dans les mains de sa mère pour qu'elle le laisse descendre, il se précipita sur moi pour attraper ma main et m'amenait derrière lui jusqu'à la table sur trépieds. Dessus était étalés des dizaines de récipient avec chacun leur propre louche ils étaient remplis de peinture, et à côté était disposé un tas de ballon en plastique.

De sa voix toute surexcité le bambin me montra comment faire, il faisait de petite bombe de peinture avec sa mère pour le jeter contre la grande toile face à nous qui prenait bien tout le mur. Il me disait fièrement que sa maman quand elle était en colère se défouler comme ça et comme aujourd'hui, il avait eut une mauvaise note en dictée c'était à son tour de se défouler, elle était là pour le soutenir moralement dans son combat.

Le temps filait mais ne nous influait pas. Il n'y avait que nous trois. Aidan ne me considérait pas comme un étranger et pour moi il en aller de même. C'était comme si on se connaissait. Que nos regards s'étaient reconnus.

Il fut le premier à aller au bain. Je suivais Bella alors qu'elle me faisait visitée me précédant dans les couloirs. Bien malgré moi, mes yeux se perdaient quelques fois sur sa silhouette, si frêle et à la fois si forte. Je me persuadais que j'étais juste attiré par les couleurs vives de la peinture sèche dans ses cheveux.

La villa était grande, spacieuse et luxueuse. Elle me faisait pensé un peu à une maison de poupée, une maison de poupée bien trop grande pour le peu de vie qui la fleurissait.

La chambre d'ami que Bella me cédait, avait sa propre salle de bain. Je me débarrassé rapidement de la peinture avec une douche fort agréable. Bella m'avait dit que pour les tâches sur mes vêtements, je n'avais rien à craindre, elle utilisait toujours une gamme de peinture facilement lavable à l'eau lorsqu'elle jouer ainsi avec Aidan. Elle était peu être marginale mais elle était avant tout mère et responsable.

Je sortais en jean et t-shirt pour rejoindre le salon. J'avais tout de suite repéré le piano dont m'avait parlé Bella. Il était neuf et semblait très peu utilisé, ce qui était dommage pour un si bel instrument. Il était sur une petite estrade, tout devant la baie vitrée, à présent la nuit était tombée mais il ne doutait pas qu'il devait être magnifique en plein soleil.

C'était donc sur celui-ci qu'il allait devoir remplir sa part de marché. Il n'avait pas été d'accord de vivre à l'œil sous le toit de Bella. Alors Carlisle avait proposé un compromis : je devais apprendre au petit Aidan à jouer du piano.

En rentrant, Carlisle m'avait avoué qu Bella cherchait un professeur pour son fis depuis longtemps mais…les professeurs avaient refusés. Je m'étais tout d'abord étonné puis j'avais compris. Forks était une petite ville et les mauvaises langues ainsi que les préjugés aller bon train, j'étais un des mieux placé pour le savoir depuis ces trois dernière années.

Aidan était tout seul, assis sur un coussin à même le sol et recopiant ses devoirs religieusement sur la table basse du salon. Quand je lui demandais où était sa maman, il me dit en gloussant qu'elle récurait ses cheveux, signifiant qu'elle prenait un bain.

Je m'approchais presque à pas de félin de l'instrument de peur qu'il s'enfuie à moi.

- assis toi ! Encouragea Aidan en s'asseyant le premier sur le tabouret en bois vernis.

J'obtempère puis soulève le bois du clapier. Les touches étaient attrayantes comme celui du conservatoire, je vérifiais la tonalité et improvisais un petit jazz. Le petit me regardait les yeux remplis d'une admiration sans borne qui me fit fondre tant j'étais soudain fier de mon talent, de mon petit truc, ce petit truc qui me sauvait de mes sombres pensées et que bientôt j'allais lui enseignait. Il m'avait l'air tout aussi impatient que moi.

**(Petite parenthèse de l'auteur)**

**Comme vous pouvez le voir j'avais déjà prévue de posté un chapitre il y a de ça pas mal de temps puisqu'on est déjà au vacance d'avril (donc il y a plus d'un mois et demi), bref, je n'ais rien poster pour tout un tas de raisons personnelles et je tiens à m'excuser, j'espère me rattraper en écrivant plus souvent mais à vrai dire je ne peux rien promettre…je voulais aussi ajouter qu'en fin de compte ce ne sera qu'un rating T parce que la psychologie de Bella ne peux lui permettre d'avoir des rapports si vite et détailler toutes ses progressions me prendrait plus de chapitre que je n'avais prévue d'en faire au départ, donc je vais peux être faire une suite à cette fic, bonne lecture.**

…

Je commençais simplement avec la répétition de trois notes, je les faisais raisonner dans la pièce et il les répétait fidèlement.

Ses yeux étincelaient, j'aimais voir cela car il avait les mêmes grande iris d'un doux chocolat que sa mère, je pensais qu'il aurait été regrettable de perdre pareille teinte en ayant ce de son père même si j'ignorait à quoi il pouvait bien ressemblait.

Puis je jouais de mémoire un doux _clair de lune_ qui devint un peu moins nostalgique que celui de Debussy, à l'époque de sa composition.

Alors que Aidan chercha à reproduire ce qu'il m'avait vu interpréter, dix notes, c'était encourageant, il me demanda.

- Edward, pourquoi tu dors là ? Carlisle t'a mit dehors ?

euh non, je voulais juste voir si ta maman et toi viviez bien ensemble, en sécurité, ajoutais je.

Sa réaction alors me brisa le cœur. Il se recula brusquement, manquant presque de tomber au sol sur ses fesses, il avait une mine horrifier qui ne me communiquait que de l'effroi, ses yeux ronds commençaient déjà à s'embuer. Je tendais ma main vers pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas ou ce que j'avais dit de mal mais déjà il s'enfuit en courant dans les couloirs de la villa en cherchant à le rattraper je fis face à Bella. Elle fronçait les sourcils, le dos droit prête à l'offensive pour défendre son petit.

- Explique !

Sa voix était un ordre à n'en pas douter et l'idée d'objecter ne me vint même pas à l'esprit.

Quand je lui rapportais ce qui s'était passé, elle s'était détendue, elle persistait tout de même paraître ennuyée. Je la suivis à la cuisine alors qu'elle s'attelait à la cuisine pour notre dîner.

- ce n'est pas de ta faute, me rassura t elle. Je crois que je vais tuer mon frère…

Elle soupira bruyamment en débouchant du concentré de tomate en petite conserve, ce soir c'était spaghetti à la bolognaise.

- Emmett est très peu là et quand il est là, il est le modèle masculin de la famille auprès de Aidan. Au vue de notre situation familiale, quand Aidan était plus jeune j'ai du subir plusieurs contrôle stricte de la part des assistants sociales, je m'y pliée car si c'était pour faire le bien de mon fils pour moi cela comptait avant tout le reste. Emmett lui trouvait ça abusif qu'on me traite ainsi avec froideur et professionnalisme allant jusqu'à remettre en cause la moindre action que je faisais. Alors quand Aidan est devenu plus grand et que mon frère voyager malgré lui de plus en plus, il a demandé à Aidan de faire attention à tous ceux qui nous observaient d'un peu trop car il pourrait me séparer de lui. il lui a fait peur, c'est même un traumatisme de dire une chose pareil à un enfant je crois n'avoir jamais eus autant envie de tuer mon frère ce jour là.

- Aidan croit que je vais le séparer de toi, si je comprends bien.

Elle opina en glissant les pâtes dans l'eau bouillante.

- mais c'est faux !

- tu devrais lui dire alors.

- moi ? Je ne crois pas que je sois le plus doué pour ce genre de conversation…expliquer à un enfant…

- Edward, me sourit elle confiante, tu vas vivre avec nous, je ne serais pas toujours là pour servir d'intermédiaire quand il y aura un mal entendus, aller vas y ! on dîne dans cinq minutes.

Je grattais la porte verte où était dessiner un grand chêne majestueux avec à chaque nœud un jouet différent représenter, un train, un ballon, un livre….

- entrez, murmura presque la voix sanglotante de Aidan.

- c'est moi, dis je un peu inutilement en entrebâillant la porte.

Et oui, un enfant de sept ans m'intimidait et les grands yeux marrons qu'il avait hérité d'un certaine personne n'aider en rien pour me mettre plus à l'aise.

Je vins m'asseoir sur son lit de pirate, et oui, le petit meuble une place avec la forme d'une barque, il était fait main et peint en bordeaux. Aidan ne serrait non pas une peluche ou un oreiller contre son buste comme on le voyait souvent chez d'autres de son âge lorsqu'ils étaient chagrins, mais un épais livre.

- eh ! Ça va, toi ?...tu sais, ta maman m'a dit ce qui n'allait pas. Elle est forte, hein ? elle a l'air de toujours deviner ce qui va pas chez les autres, pensais je à voix haute.

Il releva entièrement son attention vers moi.

- et je suis venue te dire que je ne suis pas là pour enlever ta maman, ce que je voulais dire tout à l'heure, c'est que je veux voir…être témoin serrait mieux dit peu être…ouais, bref, je veux voir la famille heureuse que vous formez parce que moi quand j'étais aussi jeune que toi…disons juste que c'était très différent alors maintenant je joues un peu au curieux. C'est tout, je te le promets.

- je peux resté avec maman, alors ?

- évidemment, viens, ta maman a dit qu'on aller manger.

Il sauta du lit bien plus vite que je ne me remis sur mes pieds, il me derechef la main et m'entraîna vers la cuisine où la table avait déjà était mise et où les assiettes dégageait déjà une odeur alléchantes.

Le dîner était convivial un peu comme chez les Cullen, je songeais même à ce moment que le couple Cullen était plus mes « parents » que je voulais vraiment l'admettre.

Je regardais Bella couché son fils mais quand elle débuta une histoire, je préférais m'éclipser de peur de pénétrais un peu trop dans leur bulle d'intimité à tout les deux.

Le lendemain, comme on avait convenue, j'étais le premier debout car celui qui embaucher le plus tôt et le plus loin surtout. J'entrais dans la cuisine les yeux encore un peu embuer de sommeil. J'ouvris la porte du réfrigérateur pour en prendre la bouteille de lait. Mais quand je fis volte face vers la petite table, je sursautais, la rattrapant de justesse.

Je le reconnus, mais lui ne chercha pas à savoir qui j'étais, il appuyait déjà l'embout de sa batte contre ma pomme d'Adam.


	6. pour m'excuser de mon retard

Excusez moi ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, j'ai vu que l'on m'avait demander si j'avais abandonner ma fan fictions alors non, il ne reste d'ailleurs qu'un unique chapitre qui sera beaucoup plus long que les précédents mais comme je l'avais expliquer au début d'une autre fan fiction que j'ai publier plus récemment, je suis en plein emménagement et je n'ais pas encore Internet chez moi, je ne l'ais que depuis chez mes parents mais chez eux je n'ais pas mais écrits car je les invente en manuscrit avant de les taper et je ne les ais pas toujours tous sur moi parce que j'en ais des tonnes mais promis cela arrive dès que j'ai tout taper et que Internet est branché. Encore désolée. Bisous et bonne rentrée.

Gotika-hime


	7. Chapter 7

**,Et voici enfin votre dernier chapitre tant attendue, encore désolée pour tout ce temps d'attente.**

**Bonne lecture, biz.**

**Pov Edward:**

Bella se précipita sur moi. J'avais faillis heurtait le coin de la table de la cuisine avec l'arrière de ma tête sous l'impulsion du coup. Mais je n'avais atterrit que sur mon fessier, juste un peu étourdi.

- mais tu es dingue ! Se récria t elle sur le ton sévère d'une mère en colère, Esmée avait souvent eut le même lors de mon arrivé au sein de son foyer.

- je te retourne la question, gronda une voix rugueuse. Il y a un homme sous ton toit !

- il y en a trois avec Aidan et toi, lui rappela t elle.

- un inconnu ! Espèce de petite naïve !

- ne me traite pas ainsi, je suis chez moi, non ? J'invite qui je veux, je n'ais pas à me justifier devant toi, je suis majeur, autonome et vacciné !

- non, vous êtes sous mon toit...

- a quand le déménagement alors ? Menaça Bella.

- tu veux partir ? S'offusqua t il.

- si il le faut pour que tu arrête d'agresser mes amis.

Je ne disais rien, moi et les histoires de familles, je doutais que cela soit une idée judicieuse. Je restais par terre alors qu'ils parlaient fort, car c'était exactement cela qu'ils faisaient, il ne criaient pas. Leurs tons étaient montés mais ils se refusaient à plus; crier n'était ce qu'ils voulaient, certainement pour ne pas réveiller leur petit bout de chou.

Celui ci pourtant était déjà debout, il se glissa jusqu'à moi. J'étais rester à terre adossé à un placard, ne pensant même pas au retard que j'accumulé en ne me pressant pas pour mon travail. Il s'assit lui aussi à même le sol et regarda avec un certain air blasé la dispute de sa mère et son oncle.

- ils font cela tout le temps, soupira t il. Maman dit que c'est parce qu'ils s'aiment, qu'ils se sont manquer ou parce qu'ils sont inquiets l'un pour l'autre, elle dit que c'est parce qu'ils ne sont pas douer pour montrer leur attachement.

- tu récite là, non ?

- elle le répète si souvent, roula t il les yeux de manière plutôt comique. J'ai faim.

- ils sont devant le frigo, chuchotais je sur le ton de la confidence.

Il me sourit complice, il m'invita à me décaler assez pour ouvrir le placard et en sortit deux barres de céréale au chocolat. On grignota en attendant que les deux autres reviennent au sujet premier c'est à dire moi et non de l'inflation du pays à l'allure où ils enchaînaient leur conflit.

Cela dura bien une demie heure et soudain mon portable avait sonner, j'avais juste répondus en leur lançant un simple, « désolé, vous pouvez reprendre où vous en étiez ». Ils s'aperçurent enfin de notre présence, surtout de celle d'Aidan en réalité.

- Eh bonhomme ! Se récria le joueur de Baseball à la carrure imposante telle celle d'un ours.

Il le souleva aisément à bout de bras pour le faire tournoyer alors que je m'excusais au téléphone auprès de la secrétaire de mon départements de musique. Bella vint à moi avec un sourire contraint.

- excuse le, il est un peu bourru. Tu n'as pas trop mal.

- non, non, pas du tout, la rassurais je même si j'aimais qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. Je vais y aller, je suis déjà en retard.

Je ne rentrais pas avant la nuit, répétant encore et encore sans voir le temps s'écoulait, toujours sur de nouvelle création, alors qu'un récital approchait à grand pas. Chaque fois que je jouais l'image de Bella s'imposait devant mes yeux comme une amie familière qui m'encourageait, c'était alors si évident, cela venait de soit.

Elle et Aidan devait être coucher sans doute, je me glissais dans la cuisine, désireux de trouver un encas sans déranger quiconque, c'était sans comptait sur notre nouvel arrivant, Emmett.

Il était assis, je croyais presque il m'attendait, là, fièrement en hauteur sur son tabouret de comptoir. Il lisait les statistiques de son équipe sur son ordinateur portable. Je crus qu'il ne faisait pas attention à moi. Je pris qu'une pomme dans la corbeille de table pour pouvoir m'éclipser de la cuisine rapidement.

- je me souviens de toi, tu sais ? C'est la seule raison pour que tu soit encore sous ce toit, tu vois où je veux en venir ?

- je pense avoir saisit le concept, opinais je aisément l'allusion.

- un truc à ajouté ?

- non, juste que tu ne me fais pas vraiment peur et pour l'instant tu m'ais surtout complètement indifférent, je ne suis là que pour regardait une vie que j'aurais voulut avoir. Cependant, je suis parfaitement conscient que l'on ne change pas le passé... c'est juste rafraîchissant à voir, achevais je en quittant la pièce.

Emmett ne resta que deux jours. Deux jours où je ne fis que l'entrevoir et personnellement je ne cherchais pas tellement le contact.

Aidan avait été coucher. Bella se laissa tomber sur le sofa tout à côté de moi alors que je lisais. Je l'avais remarquer tendue depuis la venue de son frère aîné.

- fatiguée ?

- oui, je crois que Emmett me cache quelque chose.

- pourquoi cela ?

- je le sens, je le connais depuis toujours après tout.

- quelque chose de grave ?

- je dirais plutôt quelque chose d'épanouissant... un grand tournant... et il ne veut pas le partager avec moi, je vais me vexer si cela continu.

- il a peu être peur de ta réaction si c'est si énorme que ça, vous êtes très proche un changement dans sa vie en serrait un aussi pour la tienne, non ?

- une femme peu être ...

Moi, j'en étais persuader. Ne dit on pas, derrière tout homme se cache une femme ?

Je frottais du bout de mes doigts je caressais nerveusement l'enveloppe qui me servait de marque page. C'était une invitation pour Bella et Aidan à venir me voir pour mon prochain concert organiser par le conservatoire. J'hésitais à lui donner, la voir là bas me regarder me semblait me mettre à nu sur cette scène avec ces composition écrite juste pour elle. Mais en même temps je n'envisageais pas qu'elle ne soit pas là et que des inconnus aient le privilège d'entendre la musique qui lui est destinée. Elle devait être la première.

La semaine qui suivit me fut à la fois riche en rebondissement et longue parce que je reculais toujours pour lui donner cette enveloppe qui me parut alors aussi oppressante que épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête.

La première vrai surprise fut le jeudi matin, alors que je m'étais proposer pour accompagné Aidan à l'école à la place de Bella qui s'efforçait de préparait un véritable festin pour Carlisle et Esmée qui nous avait invité à dîner le lendemain. Elle était tacher de farine un peu partout. Bella était un vrai cordon bleue, je m'en était vite rendue compte, cependant à chaque fois, elle m'était bien plus de nourriture sur elle même que dans ses plats.

On avait sonner. J'étais aller ouvrir pour laisser entrer une jeune femme blonde, vraiment très belle, j'aurais même dit un mannequin. Une beauté froide et très hautaine qui attirait le regard des hommes sur son passage à n'en pas douter.

Elle traversa les pièces vers les rires de Bella et Aidan sans m'entendre avec un pas de conquérante

- c'est vous Bella ?

- euh oui, sursauta cette dernière.

- je peux savoir pourquoi vous appelez autant mon petit ami ! Tout les jours vous rendez vous compte de ce que je peux éprouver ? Il change de pièce à chaque fois, je ne suis pas idiote à ce point pour ne rien voir ! Et en plus vous êtes mère de famille, aussi jeune, n'avez vous donc aucune honte ? Tromper votre conjoint !

- stop, récriais je alors que mes hôtes blêmissait à vue d'oeil.

Bella me semblait tout aussi ignorante de la situation que moi. Cette blonde m'était vraiment antipathique et Aidan aussi voulait la chasser de devant sa maman au vu du regard noir qu'il lui lancer.

- qui êtes vous et de quel petit ami est ce que vous parlez ? On ne vous a jamais apprit les bonne manières, embarrassez ainsi les gens sans autre motif que de la jalousie c'est vous qui devriez avoir honte ne croyez vous pas, alors expliquez vous avant que l'on appelle le shérif ! Exigeais je.

Elle me lança un regard torve pas du tout impressionné.

- appelez le donc, on va bien rigoler il est le père de mon petit ami, se vanta t elle.

Elle était vraiment une femme imbue et insupportable. Ce fut le rire de Bella qui décontenança notre belle intruse.

- cela tombe bien, c'est mon père aussi.

La grande blonde à talons haut parut alors se figer. Celle la, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Rosalie Halle, grande supportrice de baseball et photographe de renom dans le populaire des artiste torturé. Encore un prénom que je ne choisirais pas pour une future descendance possible, par peur sûrement qu'elle soit un peu trop sûr d'elle et insultante envers les autres.

Je faisais ce genre de liste un peu inconsciemment à vrai dire, mais c'était un passe temps aussi distrayant qu'un autre après tout.

- sa soeur, répétait elle abasourdis depuis un quart d'heure.

Emmett aurait pu se la jouer plus fin sur ce coup là. Bella lui avait servit un déca, amicalement avec un sourire indulgent quoique un peu crispé. Je finis par les laisser toutes seules, un peu coupable envers Bella car affrontait une potentielle belle soeur dont on ne connaissait pas du tout l'existence ne devait pas être facile ainsi que pas vraiment ordinaire.

Bella ne se plaignait pas par nature, je savais déjà comment elle allait s'y prendre. Elle l'écouterait avec la patience maternelle qu'elle possédé. Elle répondrait à ses questions, elle pardonnerait les paroles malencontreuse qu'on lui avait jeter au visage puis elle se ferait simplement apprécié. On ne pouvait que l'apprécier, j'imaginais mal quelque un la détestait comme j'avais tellement de mal à croire que l'on pouvait vouloir du mal à une jeune femme si fabuleuse, qui se battait chaque jour contre les commérage tout cela pour le bonheur de son fils, courageusement, fidèle à elle même.

Aidan m'embrassa et partit sagement vers l'entrée de sa classe. Lui aussi prenait mal l'arrivée de cette femme si méchante aux premiers abords. Cependant je doutais qu'Emmett n'aime une jeune femme pareille, sans doute avait elle une face cachée qui nous rester encore à découvrir.

C'est moi qui revint aussi chercher Aidan au soir. On s'échangea un regard sur le seuil de la porte plein de sous entendus. Il fallait que Rosalie parte et s'éloigne de Bella.

Mais non, elle était toujours là et elle hurlait même au téléphone, je devinais sans difficulté contre qui. Je me demandais si Emmett se montrait toujours aussi imposant à l'autre bout du fil devant le tempérament de sa belle.

Elle dormit même chez Bella, ne nous présentant aucune forme d'excuse ou de politesse, ne décrochant même pas la mâchoire attablé avec nous au dîner. Sa nature profonde et gentille devait être vraiment au plus profond d'elle même en fin de compte.

Je contais une histoire à Aidan pour l'endormir. Ce jeune garçon était vraiment un passionné, ses performance pendant nos cours de piano me laissaient bien songeur par rapport à ses capacités, il avait vraiment un talent inné pour la connaissance, il avait cette soif hérité de sa mère qui laisser bien envieux.

Il me demandait toujours un peu plus d'investissement dans leur quotidien, se doutait il de la fierté qu'il me procurait ainsi ? Je me sentais accepter comme parmi les miens, je dirais. Cela me semblait naturel, j'avais tout de même peur de me laisser un peu trop aller, et de m'habituer, j'allais tomber bien bas lorsque je retournerais à ma vie bien trop loin d'eux, autant lui qu'elle. Si belle et si douce, si simple et sans artifice juste naturelle...

Emmett fut celui qui nous réveilla au matin en revenant très tôt et très débraillé car partit dans la précipitation. Rose et lui se poursuivait dans le salon quand on immergea avec Aidan, en simple t-shirt et caleçon respectivement. Il n'en menait vraiment pas large derrière sa blonde impétueuse.

Je me retenais difficilement de rire, Aidan lui ne fit pas autant de chichi et rit de ce son si candide qu'il était le seul a avoir le secret.

Le manège dura un moment, cette maison avait vraiment le don pour avoir de l'ambiance entre ses murs. Tout s'acheva avec le claquement de la porte d'entrée. Rose était partit et lui derrière elle. Je ne saurais dire comment il a réussit à l'amadouer et en vérité je ne me suit pas trop poser la question, de peur de connaître la réponse.

Je rentrais un peu las de mes cours, pour trouver Bella sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle dégustait avec gourmandise un grand pot de glace. Aidan n'était pas encore rentré des cours pour une fois que je ne rentrais pas le dernier. Elle regardait le téléphone devant elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Emmett était à l'autre bout, l'appareil était sur haut parleur.

- il l'a mal éteint, m'informa t elle sur un ton de conspiratrice.

Effectivement, on entendait le jeune couple se disputait encore pour une broutille. Rose avait emménagé chez l'aînée de Bella depuis trois jours. Emmett appelait chaque soir sa sœur à la rescousse pour avoir les clefs du secret féminin mais en vain. Bella plaidait comme beaucoup de femme, la solidarité.

J'écoutais. J'avais comme l'impression qu'Emmett avait échappé de justesse à une claque ou peu être un objet non identifié en plein vol. cependant cela ne dura guère et les bruits qui nous parvinrent ensuite nous firent très vite raccrocher.

- généralement, c'est aux bruits douteux que je raccroche. Je n'ais pas trop envie d'imaginer la vie sexuel de mon frère.

- Je veux bien te croire.

Mais un sujet de conversation de ce genre ne pouvait que nous embarrassé l'un l'autre. Car on ne pouvait ignoré, que se soit elle ou moi, cette attirance irrémédiable entre nous…mais on ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas encore le bon moment, je le sentais ainsi.

Bella m'avait dit s'être relevé de son épreuve mais j'en doutais amèrement. Comment le pourrait elle ? J'étais loin d'être naïf, cela ne pouvait lui être si simple en réalité. Il me suffisait de regarder sa vie sociale tout simplement. Les gens de la bourgade médisaient sur elle, tandis qu'aucun homme j'en été sûr ne l'atteignait de trop près. Elle reculait devant cette sorte de rapprochement et ses raisons en été tout à fait légitime après tout. Dommage qu'elle se mentait à elle même en se prétendant bien.

Je pensais cela, mais n'en disait rien. Surmonter un traumatisme ? La solution d'après beaucoup mais j'étais vraiment le dernier qui pouvait la conseiller. J'étais aussi coincé dans le cauchemar de mon passé qu'elle.

Elle se leva, mise mal à l'aise, sûrement. Elle s'éloigna de moi, je me retins difficilement de m'en offusquer personnellement car je savais qu'elle avait besoin de cette distance pour reprendre contenance. Elle farfouilla un peu dans les placards pour l'encas de fin d'après midi de son fils.

- Edward, je me demandais… le week- end prochain, Esmée m'a dit que c'était ton concert… cela te ferais plaisir si Aidan et moi venions ?

Je devais à coup sûr sourire comme un idiot mais peu m'importer, je sautais sur mes pieds pour fouiller frénétiquement mes multiples poches un peu partout.

- oui, j'adorais, j'avais déjà prévu des cartons pour tout les deux, mais je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes obliger alors j'hésitais, débitais je rapidement en lui tendant l'enveloppe un peu tremblant.

Et elle fut là, ce soir là. Magnifique. Elle portait une robe bleue nuit sage et sans trop d'artifice alors que son bambin avait fait un effort de coiffure avec sa tignasse au rebelle que la mienne si cela était possible.

Emmett et Rose furent là aussi avec Carlisle et Esmée.

Alice n'avait pu venir perdu en plein Paris, lâcher sur des boutiques. Je les plaignais les pauvres français avec une furie pareil dans la ville de la mode, ils allaient s'amusés.

Le début me fut oppressant, le stresse me semblait bien plus colossale qu'auparavant car ils étaient là. Tout les deux, tendant une oreille curieuse et encourageante. Ils étaient là pour moi.

Et ma réponse à ce geste fut mes notes offertes, celle qui me mettait nu devant leur sens, leur ouïe, atteignant je l'espérais leurs cœurs, ensuite.

Ce fut une soirée de confidence complice. Mais aussi celle d'un tournant.

Elle m'attendait à la sortie de ma loge. Esmée avait prit Aidan avec elle, le petit s'était endormi. Elle était seule, elle était merveilleusement belle tel une apparition féerique et l'expression me semblait encore insuffisante. Elle s'approcha, je savais que c'était à moi de faire le pas suivant mais il m'était insupportable de trop la pressé. Elle me félicitait avec ce regard étincelant qui me témoignait plus qu'elle ne se permettait d'avouer à voix haute, sans doute craintive de subir un rejet. Mais comment pouvions nous lui refuser quoique se soit à cet ange…c'était impossible. J'en étais incapable.

Mes mains prirent les siennes lentement…langoureusement, je me voulais rassurant, ce n'était que moi, elle me connaissait. Elle se souvenait qui j'étais. Moi pas lui. Moi pas lui, je voulais qu'elle sache où elle se trouvait avec qui, qu'elle soit pleinement conscience qu'elle prenne tout le temps qu'il lui fallait. Je voulais lui transmettre tout cela en ce simple geste.

Elle me sourit. C'était tout ce qu'il me fallait. Elle s'approcha encore pour venir se glisser dans l'étreinte de mes bras et enfouir son doux visage dans la courbe de mon cou, telle une enfant à la recherche d'un refuge.

- merci, elle ne se rendait pas compte de la joie et du trésor qu'elle me confiait

On fut seuls toute la nuit, la maison nous parut bien grande. On s'était assis sur le tapis de son atelier, l'endroit qui était le sien. L'endroit, où elle avait l'impression de créait et de contrôlait son univers. Un endroit qui la protéger de l'extérieur et moi, elle me laissait entrer avec confiance dans son domaine.

Une réserve restait tout de même. Je ne voulais pas la replongeais dans les affres de son passé si cela n'était pas utile. Je savais que rien ne pourrait l'effacer et qu'un jour elle devait l'affronter mais pas maintenant…la nuit n'était qu'à nous deux, à nos respirations calme et calqué et à notre étreinte tendre.

Cette trêve me sembla s'arrêter un peu sèchement. Notre havre de paix avait été infiltré.

Elle était petite. Elle avait déboulé plus tôt que prévue, elle était une pile électrique inépuisable à elle seule. Elle était brune et très classe et je l'adorais mais quand même elle abusait.

Elle faisait les cents pas dans la cuisine face à moi. Je commençais à croire que c'était la pièce privilégier pour les affrontements, le comptoir se révéler parfait pour ce genre de chose. Je l'écoutais à peine, elle parlait bien trop vite, sans prendre la peine de respirer et il était bien trop tôt pour ces futilités. Un dimanche après tout, à six heures du matin alors que notre soirée avait été longue et si divine.

J'étais attablé face à ma tasse de café pas vraiment aux aguets, que dis je ? Une cuve de café, c'était mieux proportionné à la situation. Bella finit par nous rejoindre propre sur elle, bien plus fraîche que moi.

elle est toujours comme cela ?

et encore, tu ne l'as encore jamais suivit toute une journée dans les boutiques.

Encore ?

Ne crois pas y échappé, c'est rêver en couleur croit moi, j'avais le même rêve à une époque.

Moi-même je ne l'avais pas vu entrer. Juste derrière moi, il était grand et silencieux n'attirant aucune attention sur lui. Un observateur dans l'âme.

moi, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait l'écouter sans fin, je crois ?

Je fronçais les sourcils incrédules, elle me fit signe de me tourner. C'était un grand blond que je ne reconnaissais sans mal, c'était le psychologue, le meilleur ami de ma belle.

Jasper Whitlock.

Il regardait Alice avec intérêt. Je n'appréciais guère en vérité, Alice était une petite sœur pour moi. Son regard, lui, était l'ennemi. Il n'interrompit pas le monologue comme nous tous, sûrement découragé, car on sentait que cela était peine perdue. Je ne croyais pas non plus qu'elle est remarquée que l'on était plus tout les deux.

non, mais il faut me comprendre, poursuivait elle, tu me dis que c'est provisoire. Que tu ne l'as connaît pas mais que tu en a besoin, je découvre un appartement qui n'a accueillis personne depuis des mois. En plus tu viens te perdre dans cette petite bourgade sans boutique de fringue qui me servirait de prétexte pour te voir. Ta belle inconnue est mère de famille et toi, un jeune homme affreusement compliqué et renfermé. Non, mais vraiment ! c'est sans queue ni tête…

Ah ! J'ai crus la voir reprendre souffle mais ce n'était qu'une illusion en fin de compte. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en placé une. Bella buvait dans ma tasse, et moi je la dévorais des yeux, j'en arrivais même a occulter la présence des deux autres. Elle rougit adorablement et Alice arrêta enfin sa tirade sans fin.

Elle nous regardait bouche bée, faisant le voyage de Bella à moi, de moi à Bella. Je n'avais même rien remarqué de son répit, trop loin enfermé dans une bulle éphémère.

Et dans la longue liste de réaction imprévisible que l'on pouvait répertorier chez Alice, elle se mit a sautiller telle une enfant qui découvrait son cadeau le matin de Noël. Un spectateur de cette scène pouvait avoir deux réactions diamétralement opposées, soit il fuyait le plus loin de cette baraque de fou soit il se joignait a nous dans un farandole toute joyeux qui nous menait sur l'île de Casimir.

Non, oubliez cela, je m'égare un tant soit peu.

Toi…elle…elle et toi…enfin vous…

Sujet verbe complément, encourageais je moqueur Alice, ce devait bien être la première fois que je la voyais bégayée.

Ce n'est pas trop tôt, mon vieux, achevait elle finalement avec beaucoup moins de subtilité que j'en aurais attendus d'elle.

C'était vrai et à la fois irréel. J'étais le petit ami de Bella Swan. Et croyais moi dans notre bourgade, ils jasaient tous. Souvent bien en mal plutôt qu'en bien mais tout de même certain nous souhaiter du bonheur. Pourquoi devrions-nous le méritez moins que d'autres, je vous le demande ?

On glissait nos doigts les uns entre les autres dès que l'envie ou par ailleurs le besoin s'en ressentait. Nos lèvres se joignaient de plus en plus souvent mais s'en empressement, elles marchaient à leur rythme vers un nirvana vertigineux qu'il nous faudrait gagner. Mes habits avaient élus domicile dans cette maison plus qu'autre part. Et Aidan…Aidan regardait, Aidan profitait et Aidan faisait tout pour que je reste.

Toujours plus de temps tous les deux, elle et moi ou lui et moi, et encore plus souvent tous les trois. Par chance Bella interdisait à Emmett d'entrer dans la maison avec sa batte de Baseball, simple mesure de sécurité (ou de survis cela dépendait des points de vues).

Mais même si notre début de relation pouvait paraître parfait, ce n'était qu'une illusion car il ne rendait pas tout le monde heureux. Je pensais avant tout à Esmée, elle qui avait fait tant d'effort pour m'approcher alors que Bella avait ravi mon cœur simplement et sans beaucoup de difficulté. Bien sûr, elle adorai t Bella et Aidan mais cela n'aidait pas à faire passer la pilule.

Je jetais négligemment la pile de courrier sur mon piano à queue, à la villa Cullen. Ce weekend j'étais chez eux. Bella me manquait déjà horriblement seulement elle était partit chez son frère pendant ce long weekend de pentecôte à Boston, je me doutais que l'invitation ne me faisait pas mention.

Il y avait un peu de publicité sur le dessus et je m'en moquais. Je pris place un peu machinalement, ces derniers temps il fallait que je m'occupe de plus en plus l'esprit car même sans le vouloir je savais que la date approchée.

Cette date où tout avait basculé, que ma porte avait été forcé et que depuis je ne l'avais jamais plus revus. Les réponses n'arrivaient jamais d'elle-même il faut croire, moi j'attendais toujours les miennes et sûrement jamais je ne l'ais trouverais toutes. Mourir en ne sachant pas, je le confesse cela me donnait un gout amer de défaite dans la bouche, pas seulement de peur et de rancœur aussi et peut-être aussi de lâcheté.

Esmée est venue en mère prévenante avec une tasse de lait chaud au miel, elle a poussé un peu le tas de papier pour y mettre cette tasse fumante. Et a découvert par la même occasion la lettre. Là, toute petite pour l'adresse qu'elle représentait. Esmée hoqueta aussi prise au dépourvus que je l'étais. Je ne la pris pas tout d'abords caressant le grain du papier, incertain et craintif.

Tu sais, je l'aimerais toujours, avouais-je sur une voix basse comme lassé d'une telle faiblesse.

Tu as le droit, s'assit-elle sur le petit banc à mes côtés.

Mais je t'aime aussi, l'affrontais je du regard, et bien comme une mère, lui promis je.

Elle fut étourdit par cet aveux avant de pleurer. Je ne pouvais pas tout lui donner d'un coup, j'en étais incapable d'un tel rapprochement. Je préférais donc me lever en prenant cette unique lettre et m'enfuir dans ma chambre pour ne pas avoir à offrir d'étreinte à ma « mère ».

« Prison pour femmes de Seattle », elle avait été si proche ces dernières années ? Je ne savais pourquoi mais je crois que je m'attendais plus à une adresse à plusieurs états de distance avec moi.

…

Ma vie avait été belle ces dernières années. Je m'en rendais compte alors que je n'y avait pas beaucoup mit du mien. Elle m'avait offert beaucoup de chose pour moi. Des choses précieuses et rares. Des parents, une passion, une amitié puis un amour et toute famille.

Ils m'indiquèrent l'entrée de la salle. C'était immense et en béton telle un entrepôt. Charlie Swan, notre shérif serviable m'avait conduit jusque-là, il était resté dehors par respect. Il y avait trois table en tout, éloigné des unes des autres et tout cela était vide. Un espace raisonnant et froid. Je n'aimais pas cela.

Ils la firent entrer enfin. Elle était plus maigre si cela était possible que dans mes souvenirs. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup manger surtout ce que je lui préparais. Peut-être avait-elle peur que je l'empoisonne.

Elle était courbée et frêle…et si petite…ce ne pouvait être vrai…ce ne pouvait être elle…elle était si grande à travers mes souvenirs d'enfant…elle m'avait fait si peur. Pendant si longtemps…

Que faisais-je là à présent ? à quoi m'attendais je ? Pourquoi avais-je attendus si longtemps ? pour partir à l'époque ? Pour revenir aujourd'hui ?

Elle me dévisageait, je crois, autant que moi je partais à la recherche de mes souvenirs tous enfouis depuis si longtemps. Elle ressentit le besoin de s'asseoir. Etourdie. Etonnée. Et tant d'autres termes me semblait-il.

Tu es grand, constata-t-elle. Je ne me souvenais pas…

J'opinais et m'assis face à elle, détournant nerveusement le regard. Je ne me serais pas imaginer quelques jours plus tôt à cet endroit et devant cette femme qui ne semblait même plus se souvenir de mon âge.

J'ai reçu ta lettre.

Oui, sourit-elle sans humour, c'est la seule que j'ai eu le courage de t'envoyer en vérité, je t'en ais écrit plein…cela faisait partit d'une thérapie au centre de désintoxication.

Et tu as continué ?

Oui, ça me faisait penser à toi lorsque c'était trop dur.

Moi ? tu voulais penser à moi ?

Tu es mon fils, souffla-t-elle un peu honteuse. Tu es tout ce que j'avais…

Que tu avais et que tu détruisais, ne retins je pas.

Je savais que c'était une erreur mais j'avais tenue à venir, étais je si stupide ? non, me diraient ceux que j'aime et qui tiennent à moi, là dehors.

J'ai lu ta lettre…plusieurs fois, je suis venu pour te dire qu'une seule chose…c'est que je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas te pardonné. Car je crois que…rien en fait, je suis juste un étranger qui n'a rien avoir avec toi, et tu m'es étrangère alors quoi te dire, « pardon », ou bien t'écouter dire « pardon » ? pourquoi ? cela te suffira à toi ?

Elle se tut.

Pas à moi, terminais je en repartant vers la sortie et le gardien.

Attends ! se récria-t-elle…dis-moi…racontes moi, tout de toi, ta vie…tout, insista-t-elle.

Je revins à elle lentement, je m'assis.

Je parlais, je parlais très longtemps. Et elle m'écouta, elle m'écouta tout aussi longtemps, tel ma Bella qui dessinait mes traits hypnotisait par sa passion, dans son monde à part.

…..

Quand je sortis, elle était là pour moi. Il était là pour moi. Bella et Aidan.

Vous souvenez vous de ma question principale tout au long de ces années ? Celle qui doutait de la place que je devais tenir en ce monde…

Ça y est, je l'ai trouvé ma réponse :

Moi, je suis là pour eux, juste pour eux, pour être parmi eux et les protéger. Et vous pourquoi êtes-vous dans ce monde ?

**Et voilé, j'espère que cela ne vous décevra pas trop pour avoir attendu si longtemps. Certains pourrait voir que je suis passée sur la formation des différents couples un peu rapidement, c'est parce que ce n'est pas sur cela que je voulais centrer l'histoire. Et aussi parce que j'avais dans l'idée de sortir des différents one shot sur chacun d'eux, si cela vous intéresse.**

**Merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivi tous le long de cette histoire et j'espère que cela vous encouragera à aller lire mes autres fanfictions. Bisous à tous.**

**Je rappelle que les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer.**


End file.
